


I Hope You're Happy

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Seth comes face to face with Charlotte for the first time since she left.





	I Hope You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - [Picture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKFx0MMqb48) by Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow

Seth stares down at the picture on his phone.  He only has himself to blame that she’s not with him now.  He screwed up… again.  This time she left for good.  He sets his phone to the side when he hears the bathroom door open.  He’d almost forgotten he had someone here.  What was her name?  Michelle?  Mandy?  It didn’t matter at all.  He’d never see her again after this.

 

“Last night was fun,” the blonde says as she steps in front of where Seth is still sitting on the bed.

 

He looks up at her.  Of course she was blonde.  He could at least pretend it was Charlotte this way.  “Yeah, fun,” he responds.  He stands up and gestures toward the door.  “I’ll walk you out.”  He opens the door and steps to the side to let her pass.

 

“Next time you’re here, look me up.”  The blonde smiles up at him.

 

“Sure.”  He watches her walk down the hall to the elevators.  He’s about to step back into his room when he hears the door to the room beside him open.  He glances over and gasps slightly when he sees who’s stepping out.  This can’t be possible.  Had she heard him last night?

 

Charlotte throws a quick look at Seth before she walks away.  She had hoped she wouldn’t have to see him, especially after hearing what he was doing last night.  How could have moved on already?

 

“Char, wait,” Seth calls out. 

 

Charlotte closes her eyes as she stops walking.  “I don’t need you to rub it in, Seth,” she chokes out.  She slowly turns and meets Seth’s dark eyes.  “You’ve moved on.  I heard it all last night.”

 

Seth shakes his head.  “No, it’s not like that at all.”

 

“I know what I heard, Seth.  I’ve heard it many times before.  Only difference is it wasn’t me under you.”  She takes a shaky breath.  “I hope you’re happy, Seth.”  With that, she turns and walks down the hall.

 

Seth stares after her.  When she disappears around the corner, he steps into his room and slams the door.  “I’m not happy.”


End file.
